American Boarding Schools
by Kurama'sCutie
Summary: This is a Sora and Matt fling goin on! Sora gets expelled from school and has to go to America! Rating went up because of some content. Please R&R! Flames accepted!
1. Intro

Author's Note: This is my first fan fic. Please read and review! Flames accepted.

CHAPTER 1:

She was your average delinquent. She hated authority and authority hated her. At school she was known as 'Miss Popularity.' It never crossed their mind that on the inside she was screaming.

:::::::::::::::::::::PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I have no idea what we are going to do with you!" a fat man in a brown suit shouted; his face was an unattractive color of maroon.

"I got one why don't you just fuck off and we'll call it even?" Sora replied smirking.

"That is it! Sora you are here forth expelled from this school!" the principle now screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Good!" Sora said as her eyes glittered menacingly, "who would want to come to this loser school anyway?"

"You're right Sora that's why your parents are coming in for a conference. You can no longer come to this school or any school outside the district so the only choice is to send you to a boarding school in America!" the principle said.

Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"There's got to be a way to reverse this!" Sora pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sora but there's nothing I can do. In America they have more tolerance for del- excuse me girls such as yourself but I do say if they find you tagging up something they will throw you in jail..." the principle explained a smug smile on his face now.

She scoffed, "like I even did anything wrong."

Little did she know that this was going to be the experience of a life time.

:::::::::::::AT THE AIR PORT::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora stood inside a bathroom stall smoking. Her mother was already in tears because Sora had to leave but Sora didn't care. She purposely got expelled to get as far away from her mother and Japan as possible. Yes it did mean that she had to leave her boyfriend Tai behind but then again who cares? She needed a new boyfriend anyway. Sora shook the thought off.

No, I love him, Sora thought bitterly.

Looking down at the teddy bear she was holding a small tear fell from her eye. They had made a promise that Sora didn't intend to keep. She was only going to the boarding school for a year until she could go back to school in Tokyo.

Stupid teddy bear, Sora thought.

It's glassy eyes stared at her. It was white and was clutching a heart frame. In the frame was a picture of her and Tai. Grumpily she kicked open the stall door receiving weird glances from other people.

"What?" Sora irritated, asked.

She made her way to the sink and looked deep into her reflection. She was a young woman of about sixteen. She wore blue jeans and a white Hollister shirt. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, and her sunglasses were perched on top of her head. Ya know she had to look good for her entrance to America.

Slowly the time approached when she had to depart for America. Once it was time to board Sora gave her mother a final hug and walked onto the plane never looking back.

:::::::::::::AMERICA:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sora got off the plane and stretched. Someone from the boarding school was supposed to come pick her up. She received a bunch of glances from all the lustful young men that were also on the plane as well.

"Hey baby!" a boy that was about her age said, "ya wanna go somewhere and have fun?"

"Fuck off." Sora sneered.

As she was walking a boy with blonde hair bumped into her so hard that she was knocked to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sora shouted in an annoyed tone but stopped short.

The boy had the most astonishing blue eyes she had ever seen.

Oh wow, Sora thought.

"I'm sorry miss! I was in a hurry and! I'm sorry let me help you with your things!" the boy said in a jumble.

There was something familiar about this boy. Too familiar. He helped her pick up her things and helped her off the floor. His cologne was familiar as well. Sora studied the boy.

"Have we met somewhere?" Sora wondered.

"I don't think so? My name is Matt." He said as he shook her hand.

"Yamato?" Sora asked uncertainly.

He stopped what he was doing, "How do you know my last name?"

"It's me Matt! Sora!" she replied giggling.

"What? No it can't be! The same Sora? The digidestined Sora?" Matt asked unbelievingly.

"Is this enough proof?" Sora offered as she took out her digivice.

"It is you!" Matt said as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Miss Sora!" a voice called.

_::::::Who could it be? Find out in the next chapter!:::::_


	2. Chappie 2

Author's Note: Thank you to all the people who submitted their reviews even if they were harsh. And I did not know that Matt's Japanese name was Yamato Ishida thank you for pointing that out.

CHAPTER 2:

::::::::::::::RECAP:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"It is you!" Matt said as he picked her up and hugged her._

_"Miss Sora!" a voice called._

Sora looked behind her and saw a woman in her late thirties. She had blonde hair that looked almost white, and her skin was so pale she looked almost transparent. The only make up she wore was ruby red lipstick. She wore an ugly brown suit and scuffed up black librarian shoes. They were even more scuffed up than her manga books of Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Woah!" Sora said without thinking of what she was saying, "what the hell or where the hell did you come out of?"

"Language Miss Sora!" the woman said in a harsh tone.

"Psh. Whatever." Sora said in a bored tone back as she rolled her eyes.

"Yamato, good work I'm glad that you found her now I can escort the both of you to school." The woman said.

"Will do Ms. Aqua!" Matt said bowing and as she turned her back Matt flicked her off.

Sora giggled as she picked up her things off the floor.

"I forgot to ask." Sora whispered to Matt, "what is the name of the hell hole of a boarding school that I landed myself in?"

"St. Lucifer's." Matt replied back thoughtlessly.

"Now that's an intimidating name." Sora mocked raising an eyebrow.

When they reached the parking lot they found an ugly brown van waiting for them.

What the hell is this, Sora thought in disgust.

:::::::::::ST. LUCIFER'S BOARDING SCHOOL:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Sora arrived she was given a check up. (And not the normal ones either.) She had to be stripped naked and given all these tests to make sure that she was in what they liked to call "quaint health."

"All done." the perverted nurse said.

"Fagot." Sora snarled as she was taken to the reception desk.

They gave her a room and a key to get in.

"You will be rooming with two other girls and two boys all about the same age." The receptionist said bored not once looking up from the book she was reading.

Sora was then handed a map and she found her way to the room with ease. When she walked in the room was everything she didn't expect. The walls were painted a pale blue and yellow for the ceiling.

On a couch across the room lay a girl on a bean bag reading a teeny bopper magazine. Her hair was a dyed pink with little stars. She wore an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt with Abercrombie and Fitch sweats. The girl looked up long enough to study Sora.

Another girl who was surfing the net had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and light blue jeans. (Just a heads up T.K., Cari, and Mimi were not digidestined so Sora doesn't know them.)

"Well fuck ya!" she said happily, "finally another girl to entertain me! I was getting sick of Yamato and T.K.! The name is Mimi!"

Her and Sora met halfway across the room and shook hands.

"Sup." Sora smiled evilly, "I'm your new roomie as you already guessed."

"Hey Yamato!" the girl called, "come her and meet- what did you say your name was?"

"Sora." She replied not being able to help but smile because she was pretty funny.

Matt popped his head out of the bathroom and said, "Yeah we already met."

The girl at the computer had finished what she was doing and came over to greet Sora.

"The name's Cari." The girl with the pink tank top said as she shook Sora's hand as well.

"T.K.!" Mimi called, "get out the Mike's Hard! We need to celebrate!"

Another blonde haired boy with lighter blue eyes than Matt came out of another room. He looked like an exact younger version than Matt. He was wearing a South Pole shirt and baggy pants.

"Who's she?" the boy asked stupidly.

"Um T.K. is it? Your true hair color's showing!" Sora said giggling.

"Okay now that was mean! Who the hell is she?" T.K. asked again.

"Sora this is T.K., T.K. this is Sora, now that we're all introduced let's celebrate!"

Matt seemed to have disappeared but suddenly came back in with wine coolers, Mike's Hard Lemonade, and some joints which he carried in his pants.

Now these are my kind of people, Sora thought as she took a joint out from behind Matt's ear.

In the following weeks they did so much crazy shit. Went for joy rides around Los Angeles, smashed lawn gnomes, mail boxes, and even lit a park on fire! They got so high they couldn't see straight for three days, and so drunk they could barely remember their names. Man they were known as the "in" crowd at the school! They spray painted walls and tore down the security cameras in the hall ways. One day in particular...

::::::::::::::THREE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING ON A JOY RIDE, STONED:::::::::::::

The five were as high as can be. They were in front of a pier and thought everything was funny. Matt turned off the car and said, "listen!"

To them it sounded like it was on and they laughed hilariously. T.K. Then dropped his dorm keys and said, "I dropped my keys!"

Mimi thought it was her cell phone and pulled it out saying, "hello?"

Cari was about to die from laughing and Sora feeling neglected said, "Hey if you think that's cool then check this out!" then took off her belt.

Matt said, "Oh yeah?" and mooned all of them.

Screaming and laughing at the same time because of Matt's pasty ass Mimi said, "so you think you're big and tough? Check this out!" And pulled out her hair tie.

T.K. walked out of the car and took his sling shot out.

"I fuckin hate that damn pink Victoria's Secret dog! That piece of shit!" T.K. shouted as he pulled the sling and broke its head off.

That sent them all into another fit of laughter as T.K. got back into the car. They were about to drive off when a police officer came up to them. They stopped their laughter immediately.

"Now what might you kids be doing on a fine night like this?" the police officer asked.

::::_What will become of them? Are they gonna get arrested? Find out in the next chapter!_::


	3. Belly Button

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all that reviewed! Here's another chapter coming at ya!

CHAPTER 3:

The police officer was tired looking. He had dark bags under his eyes and his jet black hair was disheveled.

"Is there a problem officer?" Matt asked casually.

"Yes. Now why would a few punk ass kids be down at the pier this early in the morning?" the police officer asked slyly.

"We're legal officer and this is my family." Matt told him.

"Well I'm going to need to see some identification." the police officer told him.

"Will do officer." Matt said as he took out his wallet and handed him his fake 21 year old I.D.

The police officer took his flashlight and examined it carefully with those beady, black, mistrusting eyes of his. When he was satisfied that it was real he handed it back to Matt. Then slowly he took his flashlight and ran it over the figures in the car.

"Funny you guys don't look anything alike." the police officer said.

"That's cause my mom has two adopted brothers and they're part Irish and Spaniard." Matt explained.

"Very well then get out of here." the police officer told them, "and stay out of trouble!"

Matt drove off and started laughing, "he actually fell for it."

Sora laughed along with him as did T.K. Mimi and Cari remained silent.

"Let's go down to the Dunkin Doughnuts for a coffee or something." Mimi suggested as she looked into her mirror.

"I am kinda hungry." Cari admitted.

"Yeah it's a good idea we do have class in two hours." Sora said.

"Then to Dunkin Doughnuts it is." Matt said as he drove in the direction of the nearest one.

::::::::::::SNEAKING BACK INSIDE THE SCHOOL::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matt stashed his car back in the secret garage where him and some of his friends stashed their cars so they could ditch the school when they wanted to leave. There was a hole in the fence that was hidden behind bushes. The bushes covered the part were the rusted fence was broken so it was easy to sneak back in. At least that's what they thought.

Sora now had a horrible headache and complained, "Never mix drugs and coffee! Very bad combination!"

"I'm starting to feel it too." Mimi groaned.

"I'm ditching class today." Cari stated.

"If you are then I am too." T.K. told her.

"Aw! How romantic! Now you guys can go and fuck in the closet." Sora said sarcastically.

"And you and Matt will probably be in the room next to us." Cari retorted.

Sora raised her eyebrow and said, "Sorry Cari but I'm not a slut. But I can get some whenever I want."

"Sorry Cari." Matt said chuckling, "that was funny."

They all entered their room. Sora went to look at the pictures all bashed up on their old oak shelf. They had all been added in the weeks that she had stayed. She gazed upon one picture that had all of them getting stoned. Sora and Cari were sitting on T.K.'s lap. They had joints in their mouths and beers in their right hands. With their left hands they were flicking off the camera. T.K. in the meanwhile was giving the pimp smile with the joint in his mouth. His left hand was raised and giving the King Love sign. Matt was in the floor taking a swig on his beer and flicking off he camera. Mimi was between his legs and pulling the joint out of her mouth.

Sora laughed at the picture. The next picture was by the old willow tree and the creek. Cari's bare back was facing T.K. His surprised face looked at her chest. It was obvious of what she was doing. She was flashing T.K.

Another picture was of Matt in the shower where you could see his really sexy butt. He seemed really pissed off that he was being spied on while taking a shower.

The fourth picture was of Mimi and Sora sleeping next to each other in the front room. On the couch Matt held a pink teddy bear bigger than life. Its glossy eyes looked red and its purple bow stuck out like a sore thumb.

In a blue frame, it held, a picture was of all of them sitting under a tree smoking cigarettes.

The last one was of Sora by herself staring up at the sky with a rose in her hand on top of a hill. Sighing Sora put the picture down. Wearily she went and fell asleep on the couch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::A FEW HOURS LATER:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She felt something warm on her lips.

"That feels good." Sora moaned.

"Glad you like it." the cocky voice of Matt answered back.

Sora sat up with a jolt and smacked Matt as she did.

"Aren't you something?" she hissed annoyed.

Matt sat there on the floor grinning as he rubbed his cheek.

"You're gonna wanna leave." Mimi said as she entered the room.

Leaning in the door she held out a piercing device.

"What's that?" Matt asked curiously.

"It's something to pierce your penis with and unless you want yours pierced I suggest you leave." Mimi said evilly.

"Going!" Matt jumped and ran out of the room.

"I'm bored." Mimi said, "so lets pierce our bellybuttons."

Sora grinned, "you got the rings?"

"Ya the whole shit load too." Mimi smiled.

Mimi took out a gigantic bag and dumped out all the belly rings.

"Where did you get these?" Sora asked.

"I used to work at Claire's and I stole them. Not to mention the piercing device." Mimi boasted.

"Where's Cari?" Sora asked, "doesn't she wanna do it to?"

"Nope her and T.K. are too busy having sex." Mimi said carelessly.

::::::::IN T.K.'S ROOM ON THE BED::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cari's naked body was positioned on top of T.K.'s member. She grabbed it and stuck it in her self as she moved up and down pleasuring herself.

"More baby." T.K. groaned.

T.K. couldn't handle it she was going to slow. He rolled on top of her and started going faster making her whimper in pain.

"This might hurt a bit." Mimi said as she pierced Sora's belly button.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sora shouted.

"At least it looks pretty." Mimi said.

The door barged open and a teacher strolled in. Faster than the speed of light Mimi threw the piercing device under the couch as Sora pulled down her shirt.

_::UH OH! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO SORA AND MIMI? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER::_


	4. Unexpected Events

CHAPTER 4:

"As of tomorrow!" the teacher barked, "classes will start at nine o' clock due to the fact that you all bums cut class today."

"You got it!" Sora said in that cocky tone of hers.

"By the way!" the teacher looked around, "where are Cari and T.K. I haven't seen them in awhile."

"Them!" Mimi laughed trying to hide the sound of their moaning, "I think they're in the cafeteria trying to get something to eat!"

"Inform them of this! Am I understood?" the teacher barked.

Cari did a sex noise as the teacher asked, "what the hell was that?"

"I must have left my stereo running!" Sora said, "there's this song by this lady in Japan called Naomi! And this is her remix!"

"It better be!" the teacher barked slamming the door shut.

"Jez! What a total pain in the ass!" Mimi said, "thank god you're Japanese! Other wise she would have thought that Matt left his porno tapes running again and then we would have been in trouble."

"So Matt has porno!" Sora laughed, "I'm going to have fun now!"

"Oh! Please don't tell him that I told you! I accidentally walked in on him one time while he was wacking off to lesbo porn." Mimi admitted.

"Any who." Sora said, "this belly button piercing is so awesome!"

She lifted up her shirt revealing a belly ring with a giant studded sun hanging down.

"Oh! Yeah! I gotta give you the details on how to take care of it! Clean it every day, three times a day with alcohol, move it around so that it doesn't close, and that's basically it! And another thing. It hurts when you bend over so don't do it okay?" Mimi rambled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Sora grumbled as she walked over to the couch and turned on Jack Ass the movie.

Sora couldn't laugh that hard because her stomach hurt so it sucked…

**_Royally. _**

Matt walked in and whispered to Sora, "Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah we're done!" Sora said.

"So is my lil bro done fucking Cari?" Matt asked.

"Nope they're still going at it." Mimi announced.

"Damn! Either they have no idea what the hell they're doing or they're fuckin hornier than hell. Or that girl in the Exorcist but that's a different story." Matt exclaimed.

"You're such a nerd." Sora said.

"Excuse me your highness." Matt said sarcastically.

"You're excused from the human race." Sora said back.

"You're such a bitch sometimes you know that?" Matt said and then added in that low sexy tone of his, "that's what I like most about you though."

"Shut up Matt. That crap doesn't work on me." Sora said, "if you wanna get some go talk to Mimi or find some other girl cause you're not getting anything from me."

"Aw come on Sor." Matt pleaded sitting down by her on the couch, "don't be such a spoil sport."

"Fuck off." Sora sneered.

"Someone started their period early." Matt teased now putting his arm around Sora.

"Don't touch me Matt." Sora warned.

"Why? Cause you can't resist how hot and charming I am. Admit it Sora you wanna make out with me all day long." Matt said.

"Oh yeah." Sora said sarcastically, "you know it."

"Then lets!" Matt said leaning in to kiss her.

Being the crafty little person she was Sora took a pillow and let Matt kiss it full on. Then she took another one and hit him over the head.

"Pillow fight!" Matt shouted.

"No! Matt!" Sora yelled as he threw a pillow at her stomach.

With a large smack it hit Sora in the stomach sending her toppling onto the floor. When Sora opened her eyes she was angry. Her face was now a bright cherry color.

"You want a pillow fight?" Sora asked, "I'll give you a pillow fight!"

"Oh shit!" Matt said as she picked up the bean bag chair and went chasing after him.

"Don't get me involved in this!" Mimi screeched in that high pitched tone of hers.

They didn't listen and instead went running towards Mimi.

"Freaks!" Mimi shouted as she ran into the bathroom.

The chase pursued on, Sora now steadily gaining on Matt. Matt ran into the girl's room and jumped on top of Sora's bed pissing Sora off even more. Matt then threw a pillow at Sora and then looked through the night stand next to her bed. He opened the top drawer which contained all of Sora's undergarments. Being the smart ass that Matt was he pulled out a pink thong and said, "Oh! Sexy!"

Sora now full of fury took a lamp off a desk nearby and threw it at Matt's head.

"Take that you bastard!" Sora shouted as Matt was knocked off the bed.

Sora then waited for Matt to come back up from behind the bed.

"Matt?" Sora asked.

No answer.

Oh shit, Sora thought, I hope I didn't knock him out.

"Matt!" Sora cried as she looked ran over to her bed.

Matt was there unconscious. He was laying there on the floor not moving. Sora went and picked up his head. She listened for signs of breathing but there weren't any.

Oh! Please be all right! Sora thought frantically.

The next thing she knew Matt's lips were on hers. Taken aback she slapped him causing Matt even more pain.

"UGH! You ass hole!" Sora shouted.

Matt then slipped his hand under Sora's bed. He then pulled out a bag of joints.

"So this is where you've been hiding your smokes!" Matt laughed then added, "pretty damn dusty down there too."

The cleaning lady and the inspectors had failed to come into their rooms and do anything since they all pulled that trick involving the math teacher, Mr. Kodiak's, penis, a cherry flavored condom, a banana and the, BIG BUTT song.

The janitor had not been seen since.

Sora smacked Matt again and said, "You're not getting any smokes from me and that's a fact!"

"How about a ride?" Matt asked cockily.

"No! And you never will now get the hell out of my room!" Sora screamed.

"Correction it's not _your _room! Two other people share this room." Matt said in his smart ass tone.

"Fuck you!" Sora sneered.

"Time, place, and how hard." Matt asked.

"Never! And not even in your next life time and you don't have anything to fuck with! You probably usually are the one getting fucked!" Sora retorted as she pushed Matt out of the room.

Sighing she thought, Damn do I need a smoke.

Locking the door and pulling out a lighter from her desk drawer she lit a joint. Taking a big drag out of it she thought, Damn this is the shit.

Just then the lap top that she had recently stolen started glowing and shaking.

"What the hell?" Sora said as she opened the top of it.

Then the window came up that she had not seen in the longest time. The digi port was open once again.

As soon as the window was there the digi vice that Sora had shoved in her sock drawer started glowing as well. Throwing her joint out the window she shouted, "Matt! Matt get your ass over here!"

"I can't!" Matt's voice said, "you locked the door remember?"

"Go get your digi vice!" Sora demanded.

"Why?" Matt whined.

"Just do it." Sora shouted.

Matt reluctantly walked into his room and found that his digi vice was on his bed glowing. Taking it off the bed he quickly ran over to Sora's bedroom and knocked on the door. Sora let him in as he said, "Why the fuck is it glowing? I don't get it! After all these years this piece of shit finally starts working."

"I don't know but I don't have time for little games like we used to back in the day." Sora said.

"Let's just find out what's going on in the digital world and get back a.s.a.p." Matt suggested.

"What ever you say." Sora said.

They both held their digi vices to the screen and shouted, "Digi port open!"

The screen glowed an even brighter white and then sucked them into the digital world. When, Sora opened her eyes she found that she was wearing a yellow shirt and jeans. On her head was a helmet. It was the outfit she used to wear every time she came to the digital world. Matt was wearing a green turtle neck tank and black jeans. Something entirely different than what they were wearing that day.

"What now?" Sora asked as she looked around.

They were in a field of butterfly digimon.

It's so beautiful, Sora thought, I almost forgot about this place. It's been such a long time.

"Matt! Sora!" a man's voice said, "you've been chosen to help save the world once again! You have a mission to complete!"

"What mission?" Sora asked, "we don't have the power! Our crests were destroyed a long time ago! We can't possibly fight the threats to the digital world again!"

"Yes you can!" the voice said.

"Gennai!" Matt called, "is that you!"

"Indeed it is!" Gennai responded, "I'm very ashamed at you kids for the choices that you have made but don't worry! You can redeem yourselves."

"Why aren't you showing your face Gennai?" Sora asked.

"I'm under imprisonment and I don't have the power to see you! Nor can you see me! All I can do is feel your presence!" Gennai said.

"Why don't you ask the other digi destined to help you?" Sora asked, "why us?"

"Because you are the ones that hold the crests!" Gennai said, "here are your crests!"

When, Matt and Sora looked down at their hands their crests were back in their hands.

"Your job is to find the other ones that have the power of the crests!" Gennai said as his voice started fading, "do this or else the digital world will be destroyed!"

"Gennai!" Matt shouted, "it's really hard to hear you!"

"My time is up!" Gennai's fading voice said, "good luck on your quest!"

"Gennai!" Sora shouted as she clenched her fists, "so that bastard expects us to find the other chosen ones with the crests? What kind of bull shit is that? That fuckin bastard expects us to help him? I've got better thing to do."

With that Sora dropped her crest to the ground, went to the TV that was behind her and muttered, "Open!"

The screen glowed white as she looked back and said, "You comin Matt?"

"Yeah!" Matt said as he picked up Sora's crest and hurried back to the TV.

When they go back Matt walked out of the room as Sora locked it again. Pissed off she threw her digi vice in the trash. She then took the bag of joints. By the next hour Sora smoke almost an ounce of weed so that she wouldn't have to think about what was going on. She was so high that she couldn't even see straight. Mimi and Cari had to knock down the door to get into the room. All they found was a very high Sora.

"What just happened here?" Mimi asked frightened.

"I don't know but I want some!" Cari giggled as she walked over to Sora.

"Want a drag?" Sora laughed.

"Hell yeah I do!" Cari said.

"What about you Mimi?" Sora asked.

Smiling Mimi walked over and took a joint out of the bag. That night all three girls got drunk and high as hell only to find out that in the morning something would be there that Sora didn't expect.


End file.
